


Title Art for Various Stories II

by StarWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Magnificent Seven (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher
Summary: Title art for stories that strike my fancy -- if I can find images that match my ideas.***Newest chapter is five title arts for various Nile/Booker stories in The Old Guard series --Magneticby Energie_Vie. Yes, so was the last chapter, but my muse decided I needed to make one for each story.***
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	1. One Bright Summer by StarWatcher

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has decided to create art for fanfic -- at random, and often before I even read the story. Go figure. However, I can now admit that my photoshop skills are developing, though I still have much to learn. New art will be added when (if) the muse insists again.

Title art for a Sentinel story, [One Bright Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103388), by StarWatcher.


	2. A Castle of Cards by Sxerexs

Title art for a NCIS/Stargate SG-1 crossover, [A Castle of Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077087), by Sxerexs.

Notice to Readers: This is an excellent story (if you like the genre of “the rest of the MCRT team are assholes to Tony”.) Competent!Tony becomes enmeshed in a far-reaching cold case and pulls in a team of people -- including Stargate personnel -- to unravel the threads. BUT! The author’s use of punctuation is inconsistent, with a considerable lack of periods. This bothers some people more than others. If you can ignore the punctuation and read for story content, I think you’ll enjoy the story. But if erratic punctuation drives you bonkers, you probably should steer clear.


	3. Spider Legs by gin_tonic

Title art for an NCIS / Harry Potter crossover story, [Spider Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238069), by gin_tonic.


	4. Oasis by Rebecca (blueraccoon)

Title art for [Oasis](http://blueraccoon.dreamwidth.org/547804.html) by Rebecca (blueraccoon).


	5. Keepsakes by Taste_is_Sweet

Title art for [Keepsakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/623234) by Taste_is_Sweet.


	6. Tears by LadyRa

Title art for [Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886415) by LadyRa.

This is another “muse is sneaky and fakes out StarWatcher” cover. My intention was only to enlarge the title in Photoshop, then paste it at the top of the fic. But it occurred to me that a rainy background (to signify tears) would dress it up a bit. Yes, looks good, but a border would give it a “finished” feel. Okay, good, but not worth loading on AO3; I just pasted it at the top of the fic. But as I scanned the pages to be sure they were formatted properly, my eye was caught by this element, and another element... hmm, maybe I could add them to the picture. Two hours later -- the snake took a lot of edge-cleaning -- my “title only” had turned into this. I think it’s pretty cool... but I wish my muse would jump on me earlier than 11:00 P.M. By the time I finished cleaning, arranging, rearranging, starting over with a different rainy background, I didn’t finish till 2:30 A.M. 


	7. Montezuma by Daughtershade

Title art for [Montezuma](http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/213880) by Daughtershade.


	8. Honky Tonk Blues by Brumeier

Title art for series [Honky Tonk Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/series/466927) by Brumeier.

First story is [ Soul Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752614).


	9. The Old Guard Movie Transcript by StarWatcher

Title art for an Old Guard fanwork, [The Old Guard Movie Transcript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969417) by StarWatcher.


	10. A Home (isn't always the house we live in) by Castalie

Title art for [A Home (isn’t always the house we live in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659911) by Castalie.

This is a delightful story of Nile learning to fit in with the Guard, highlighted by conversations with the others; I highly recommend it. (Of course, any story I create art for is an automatic rec; there has to be something in the story that speaks to me for my muse to become interested.) Anyway, I became thoroughly immersed in this story as I beta'd it and then, as soon as Castalie posted it, my muse shouted for cover art. I hope she likes it. 


	11. Germany by Sheafrotherdon

Title art for [Germany](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27727735) by Sheafrotherdon.


	12. Wanna Rush In With the Fools by Napricot

Title art for an Old Guard story[ wanna rush in with the fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208544) by napricot.


	13. Here, Where You Should Be by StarbucksSue

Title art for a Tony/Gibbs Christmas story [Here, Where You Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011735) by StarbucksSue.


	14. The Favored Son(s) by MutantLeech

Title art for [ The Favored Son(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183143) by MutantLeech.

This beautiful art is NOT my doing. It is [ an original drawing by the author](https://creepyleech.tumblr.com/post/635984565789392896/how-i-imagine-the-two-of-them-before-they-ever) \-- Creepy Leech on Tumblr. She graciously allowed me to make cover art by simply repositioning the men on the page and adding the title. It’s saved here so that she can use it on her excellent story


	15. "Magnetic" series by Energie_Vie

I got carried away -- started making a "group" illustration for the series, then realized I could use different elements to make separate covers for individual stories. However, because the stories are connected, so are the covers; I use the same background, font, and Nile/Booker picture in all of them. Eight pictures below.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard story, [My Own Nickname](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813527) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard story, [French Lessons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27227254) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard story, [You’re the One I Follow (part 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27384394) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard story, [You’re the One I Follow (part 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27431281) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard story, [Ride On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27627946) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard story, [A Taste of Struggle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27724105) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard story, [One Step Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27798043) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for a Nile/Booker, The Old Guard series, [ Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987831) by Energie_Vie.


	16. "Magnetic" series by Energie_Vie (part 2)

My muse is persistent (or stubborn, take your pick). She demanded that I create covers for _each_ story in the Magnetic series. Here are the remaining five.

Title art for an Old Guard, Nile/Booker story, [ Take Me Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27303151) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for Old Guard, Nile/Booker story, [ Take Shelter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27541555) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for Old Guard, Nile/Booker story, [ Glimpses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27590005) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for Old Guard, Nile/Booker story, [ Bridges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27876701) by Energie_Vie.

Title art for Old Guard, Nile/Booker story, [ Overflow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/28025067) by Energie_Vie.


End file.
